


Avengers Assemble 2(S-W)

by meganlpie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: My collection of one-shots with Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, T'Challa, Thor, Tony Stark, Vision, and Wanda Maximoff.Also posted on Tumblr(meganlpie) and Wattpad(MegLPie)





	1. The Team Plays Matchmaker (Sam Wilson)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own these characters. They belong to Marvel.

You blushed when your eyes met Sam's. It was another one of Tony's game nights. After everything that happened between him and Steve, Tony had been trying his best to smooth things over. Steve and those that sided with him had moved back into the Tower,  but things were still tense. So, Tony and Clint came up with the idea for game night. You didn't mind, except when you ended up across from Sam.

                You really liked Sam. You had for a while. The problem? You were so freakin' shy! There was absolutely no way you could tell him that you liked him. So you settled for glancing at him when you thought he wasn't looking. Cliché, you knew, but you couldn't help it. Whenever you tried to tell him how you felt, you would stumble over your words and what came out was a lame joke or a bad pun. Sam would always laugh, but you figured he was just being polite.

                He wasn't. Sam genuinely thought you were funny. He couldn't sense your nervousness over his own. It wasn't like him to be so nervous or shy around someone he liked, but you were different. Sam couldn't just flirt with you the way he could others. He wanted to find a way to tell you, but how could he? Sighing, Sam got up and went into the kitchen. He didn't see the frown that made its way to your face. Nor did he see you get up and leave the room after bidding everyone goodnight.

                "Man, are they carrying torches for each other or what?" Bucky asked Steve, who nodded. "Could the two of you come back to present day for a minute?" Tony asked, earning eye rolls from both soldiers. Tony cleared his throat, but it was Clint that spoke, "I gotta say, the two of them are kinda obvious. Shame they're both too shy." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, what do we do?"

                Over the next few weeks, the team did their best to find ways to get you and Sam together. Everything from the most cliché to the strangest. Eventually, Natasha and Bruce came out as the voices of reason. "Guys, don't you think all these suggestions are just going to make things worse? Y/N gets embarrassed easily. She'd never forgive us." Bruce asked and Natasha nodded. "If we're going to do this, we have to do it right." Tony crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Well, what do you suggest?" Natasha smirked and leaned in to whisper to the rest of the team.

                The next day, you entered the kitchen, ready to cook with Natasha. She was standing there with a sling on her arm. "What happened to you?!" you asked. "Oh this? I was training with Barnes today and Barton distracted me. I'm fine, but I won't be able to help you cook tonight." You frowned, but nodded anyway. "Alright, well I'll ask Tony, Steve or Wanda to help," you said before you heard someone coming in.

                "No can do, Y/N," Steve told you, "It's our turn to shop for the Tower. We're out of breakfast food and sandwich meat. Plus, Thor is coming back from Asgard and we're out of Pop tarts. Everyone else is out on a recon mission. Except Sam. Maybe he can help." Your eyes widened and you automatically shook your head. "N-No. That's okay. I can manage." Natasha snorted out a laugh. "Really? No one can cook for the entire team by themselves. You need the help. Just ask Sam. I'm sure he'll be willing."

                "Willing to what?" Sam's voice made you stiffen. "Y/N needs help with dinner," Natasha said flatly, with a pointed glare at you as if daring you to argue. "Sure, I'll help you." You glanced up at him and he gave you a small smile. "See? Easy as pie. See you around. Come on, Romanoff." Natasha smirked and followed Steve from the room, leaving you and Sam alone.

                After a minute, Sam cleared his throat. "So, uh, what's the plan?" You hadn't expected him to speak, so you jumped a little. "Oh, well, I thought we could make Tony's favorite? If you want." He agreed and the two of you got to work. You worked in silence for a few minutes, only talking when you needed something. At one point, Same stopped working, leaned back against the counter, and watched you.

                "Hey, Y/N?" You looked up from what you were doing. His arms were crossed and his dark eyes seemed to be studying you. "Yeah?" Your voice was soft and it almost squeaked. Sam opened his mouth, but closed it again just as quickly. He shook his head and turned back around. You crossed the distance between you and placed your hand on his shoulder.

                Sam stiffened before he turned quickly to face you, causing you to fling the spoon your were holding. Food landed on Sam's shirt and on your cheek while the spoon miraculously landed in the sink. You felt your face heating up again while Sam chuckled softly. You glanced at him and realized just how close you were. "Oh, um..." You moved to take a step back, but Sam's gentle grip stopped you.

                "Wait. Y/N, there's something I need to tell you." You didn't reply, prompting him to continue. Sam tried to think of how to say what it was he wanted to say. He didn't want to embarrass himself. Lucky for him, you really didn't give him the opportunity to. When Sam was lost in thought, he looked even more handsome. You took advantage of the silence by plucking up a little bit of courage. Enough to kiss his cheek.

                You pulled back feeling like your face was on fire. Sam took his free hand and wiped away the food from your face. You stared at him for a minute as you tried to discern what emotion was hiding behind his eyes. You didn't even notice him leaning in until his lips touched yours. Smiling into the kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

                In the lab, Tony was smirking at the computer screen while the rest of the team stood behind him. "Looks like it worked." On the screen, Tony had pulled up the video footage from the kitchen. They watched the entire exchange. "Yeah," Steve replied with a smile. "Guess we can still work together, after all." He offered Tony his hand. Tony's eyes widened and he took Steve's hand and shook it. "We did good, Tony." The others simply stood by with smiles on their faces.


	2. Art Lover (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to an art exhibit and meets the artist. They hit it off right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

Steve's ears perked up at the words "art exhibit". Anyone who knew Steve knew that he was an artist and that he loved to look at the work of other artists. Tony had just invited the whole team to an art gala by a local artist who just happened to be a friend of his. "She's pretty nervous about it, so I told her I'd be there, for moral support. I also told her that I'd invite all of you," Tony was saying, but Steve had already made up his mind. He was definitely going to go.

                A week later, Steve climbed into the limo with the rest of the team, dressed in nice slacks and his blue button up that Natasha had _insisted_ he wear. Since it was the gala of a local artist, there was no need to wear an expensive tux, for which Steve was grateful. He gave a shy wave to the paparazzi standing outside before quickly making his way inside. "Sorry about that. Apparently someone let slip we were coming," Tony explained, but Steve wasn't paying attention.

                One of the paintings immediately caught his eye. It was breathtaking. Steve could feel every outpouring of emotion the artist had put into the piece. As he moved on, each and every piece was the same way. They were all different, all spectacular, and they all had a piece of the artist in them. It was amazing to Steve.

                "Ah, there she is! The woman of the hour!" Tony exclaimed, holding his arms out dramatically. Steve looked away from the piece he was studying to follow Tony's gaze. He had to keep his eyes in his head when he saw the woman approaching.

                "Hey, Tony," you greeted with a smile. You gave him a quick hug before turning your attention to the rest of the team. "Nice to see you, Sweetpea. Guys this is Y/N. She is responsible for everything you see here tonight. Y/N, this is the team." You grinned. "Thank you all for coming. I know you're all really busy. Oh, and Tony? Thanks for bringing the press with you." Tony laughed. "Sorry."

                Steve hadn't said a word. His eyes kept flicking between you and the pieces of art. Tony noticed and a sly smile grew on his face. "Hey, Y/N. Cap here is an artist too. Maybe the two of you could sit down and talk...artsy stuff sometime." You playfully rolled your eyes. You knew what he was doing. He'd been trying to set you up on a date for months now. Still, you looked at Steve and almost instantly agreed. "That sounds wonderful. What's your preferred outlet? Sculpting? Painting?"

                Steve couldn't stop his lips from spreading out into a smile. "I draw." Tony discreetly ushered the rest of the Avengers away so you and Steve could talk. And talk you did. The two of you talked for what seemed like hours with the occasional interruption from people coming over to tell you how much they liked your work. Steve was easy to talk to and you soon discovered that art was not the only interest you shared.

                "Are you serious? You actually tried to take on those guys with a trash can lid?" Steve shrugged sheepishly and you giggled. "That's okay. I tried to defend my friend with my lunch box once. Unfortunately for me, it was empty so all it did was make the bully turn at glare at me." Steve let out a boisterous laugh, making several people turn to look at him.

                You glanced at the clock and your jaw dropped open. Then, you looked around and realized the crowd was thinning. It was getting really late.  "Guess I'm not the best hostess." Steve smiled at you. "It's obvious they enjoyed your work though and the exposure from the press will get even more attention. They'll be whisking you off to Paris before you know it, Doll," he said, a hint of melancholy in his voice. You placed a hand on his arm, do your best not to feel the muscle there. "I'm not going anywhere. I like New York."

                For the first time all evening, there was silence between you. "Wait a minute. Did you call me 'doll'?" Steve blushed and looked down at his feet. There it was again. His old habits. "I like it." Steve's head shot up again to look at your smiling face. "Really?" You nodded. "If anyone else tried to call me that, I'd probably punch him. But with you, it's cute. Endearing." A  frustrated groan from behind Steve caught you both by surprise. "Would you just ask her out already, Capsicle?"

                "Tony, could you stay out of my love life, please?" you asked, stifling a groan. "Yours too, huh? Tony's been trying to get me to date for a while now." You nodded again. "Yeah. He thinks I spend too much time in my studio." You took a moment to study Steve's face and an idea struck you.

                "You know, it might not be a bad idea..." you trailed off, lost in thought. Steve looked at you with wide eyes. Had you just agreed to go on a date with him? Before he even asked? "Sorry, I was thinking. Maybe we should spend some more time together." You were biting your lip in nervous embarrassment and Steve help but chuckle. You were adorable and sweet and Steve liked it.

                "What did you have in mind, Doll?" he asked, loving the way your smiled shyly at the nickname. "I'd love to have you as a model sometime. For a painting or sculpture. If you're willing." Steve's heart sank a little. You only wanted to use him as a model, but he couldn't deny you. "I'd like that. Maybe I could draw you too." You grinned and agreed right away.

***time skip***

                You glanced up at Steve, trying to get the right color paints for his eyes and lips. He was currently leaning over his sketch book, occasionally glancing up at you. It had been this way for several days. The two of you locked in your studio, sketching each other. You held deep conversations, but mostly you were content to just be in each other's company.

                You let out a huff, but Steve barely moved. He was engrossed in his sketch. He didn't even realize that you had left your spot at the easel. You were in front of him before he looked up again. He jumped slightly when he noticed how close you were. Luckily, he'd removed his pencil from the paper so he didn't mess up his work.

                You were practically in Steve's face. Your noses were inches apart and Steve felt his breath hitch. Your brows were furrowed and you twirling your clean paintbrush in your fingers. Your eyes were boring into his and Steve couldn't help his next move. He dropped his pencil to the floor, grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you gently.

                You squeaked in surprise, but it quickly dawned on you that Steve was kissing you. His hands moved to your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck and kissed back, your eyes closing. Steve pulled away after a moment. "I'm so sorry, Doll. I don't know what came over me." You kept your arms around his neck so he wouldn't pull completely away. "Cap, whatever it was, I liked it." Steve reached over and wiped off a smear of paint from your cheek. "Does that mean I can do it again?" You giggled and nodded. "Anytime you want."


	3. Inconceivable (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night with Steve. The reader shows him a movie he's never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff!

You couldn't stop your legs from bouncing as you waited to hear the sound of the elevator. It was date night with your boyfriend Steve and you couldn't wait. Whenever you weren't on missions, the two of you had weekly date nights. Steve insisted that it would help keep your relationship alive, especially considering your jobs. He wasn't wrong. You and the blond super soldier were closer than ever. This week, you decided to stay in for your date. Steve had gone down to the first floor to pick up your take out while you tried to think of a movie to watch.

                The elevator dinged and Steve came in carrying food from your favorite Italian restaurant. "I swear I'm going to learn how to make this stuff here so I don't have to go get these bags every time. Tony's new secretary keeps flirting with me. It's...uncomfortable. I just don't see what the big deal is." You quirked a brow at him. If anything could be said of Steve, it was that he was definitely modest and very much a one-woman man. Seeing the look on your face, Steve said, "What? I mean it."

                "Anybody want a peanut?" you asked jokingly earning a look of confusion from Steve. You face palmed. Of course he didn't get it. "Really, Stevie?" You shook your head. You knew what movie the two of you were going to watch now. Steve continued pulling take out containers from the bag as you went in search of the movie you wanted. Steve had everything out on the coffee table when you got back. You quickly set up the DVD player before taking your seat next to your boyfriend.

                Steve's eyes were glued to the screen as he slurped his noodles. You shook your head fondly and turned your attention back to the movie. Once you both finished eat, Steve put his arm around your shoulders and you curled into his side. This was your favorite part of date night. Cuddling with Steve on the couch. You always felt safest when his arms were around you and you could be as close to him as possible.

                When the movie was over, Steve had a beautiful lop-sided grin on his face. "I liked it." You gave a little giggle. You had known he would. "I'm glad." He looked down at you, his face suddenly serious. Before you could ask what was wrong, he captured your lips in a kiss. The kind of sweet yet passionate kiss that showed you just how much he loved you. "I love you," you said when you parted for air. "I love you more," he said, not tearing his gaze away from yours.

                "Inconceivable," you whispered causing him to laugh. Steve unwrapped his arm from you and stood to clean up the mess from dinner. You turned the TV off and joined him in the kitchen. You watched as he cleaned the few dishes you hand and then dried his hands. You wished it could be like this all the time. Just the two of you living like a normal couple and maybe one day it could be. The thought that it was even a possibility made you smile. "Hey, Stevie?" He glanced at you and you held your arms out. He chuckled and closed the distance between you. "What do you need, Doll?" You gazed into his blue eyes. "Kiss me?" You were met with a another smile. "As you wish."


	4. Loopy Confessions (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets injured and Steve is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and humor

Steve immediately grabbed his shield when he heard you scream. He followed the sound to your bathroom. "Y/N?!" he called. He heard you whimper and then start to cry. "I'm coming in!" he cried before breaking the door down. What he saw made his eyes widen and his face turn red. "Tony's gonna kill you for breaking the door," you said before whimpering again. Steve turned his attention back to you. You were laying in the tub clutching a towel to you. The shower was still running. "Steve, I need you to help me. I think I did something to my arm. It hurts to move," you said, breathing through the pain.

                At you plea for help, Steve pushed his embarrassment away and moved to help you out of the tub. "Sorry, Steve. I know this is awkward for you." Steve flushed, trying to forget about the fact that you were naked and wet. "It's no problem, Y/N. Let me get you some clothes, okay?" You nodded and Steve helped you to your bedroom. He grabbed a set of clothes for you. "No bra, Steve. There's no way I can get it on like this." Steve felt his face get even hotter, if that was possible. It didn't get better as he had to help you get dressed.

                "Alright," he said once you were dressed, "We're the only ones here today, so I have to take you to the hospital." You nodded, still holding your injured arm. "Steve, we must never speak of this again," you said, a blush on your own cheeks now as you followed Steve down to the garage. Luckily traffic was on your side and you got to the hospital rather quickly. The doctor deduced that you had fractured your arm when you slipped. He gave you some medication for the pain and put a cast on your arm before sending you home.

                Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he drove you back to the Tower. The medicine had kicked in and you were loopy. You kept randomly singing songs that weren't on the radio and leaving jokes half finished because you started laughing before you got to the punch line. When you were finally home, the first thing Steve did was escort you back to your room. "Psst...hey," you whispered to him as he scooped you up in his arms. "What is it, Y/N?" You giggled and Steve thought you were going to try another joke. "I really like Steve. I mean, REALLY like him." Steve nearly dropped you, but managed to keep his hold on you. "Don't tell him! He'll think I'm weird!" you were still whispering. Steve laughed at you, knowing you probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. He laid you down on your bed, pressed a kiss to your temple and whispered, "See you in the morning."

                The next morning, you woke up when the sunlight hit your eyes. You groaned and moved to rub your eyes, smacking yourself with your forgotten cast. "Ow!" you cried. Then, everything came flooded back to you. You felt your eyes widen. "Oh, god!" you groaned. You'd told Steve that you liked him. He was probably laughing about how ridiculous it was. As you walked down to the kitchen, you prayed Steve wasn't there. No such luck.

                Steve was moving gracefully about the kitchen, cooking breakfast. You debated on returning to your room but the smell of coffee won. Steve turned to look as you quietly approached the coffee pot. "Morning, Y/N!" he greeted cheerfully. You quirked you brow at him, but didn't say anything.  Coffee came first. "I made breakfast. How's your arm this morning?" You took a sip of the deliciously dark liquid and replied, "It's a bit sore, but otherwise okay." Your voice was soft and it didn't escape Steve's notice that you were avoiding looking at him.

                "Y/N, about last night..." You automatically cut him off, "Please, don't say it, Steve. I embarrassed myself enough. I really don't expect you to reciprocate those feelings. In fact, if you could just forget about it, that's be great." Steve stared at you for a minute, not saying anything. You felt yourself blushing and moved to leave, but Steve stopped you. "I don't want to forget it, Y/N. I-I like you too. I just never thought you'd want to be with me." It was your turn to gape. "Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself? Have you ever listened to yourself? You are a gentleman above all else. You're kind and caring, you always put others first and, not to mention you look like Adonis!"

                The whole time you spoke, you felt your face getting hotter and hotter. Steve was smiling now. He took the last pancake out of the pan, then he closed the distance between you. "Y/N, stop talking," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to your lips. You eagerly returned the kiss, which was over far too soon for your liking. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's eat. Then you should get dressed because I'm taking you on a date, Doll," Steve declared, leading you to a chair. You giggled and sat down to enjoy your first breakfast with Steve. The first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration for this fic from an episode of "The Big Bang Theory".


	5. Possessive (Yandere!T'Challa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa becomes obsessed with a model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS EXTREMELY DARK! Mentions of kidnapping and violence. Please read with caution.

As a model, you'd gotten lots of attention for as long as you could remember. You'd even gotten some obsessive, unwanted attention. You never knew that one of your admires would turn out to be the King of Wakanda. You also never believed you'd end up in a photo shoot with the Avengers. To say you were giddy was an understatement. You weren't expecting that day to turn out the way it did.

                T'Challa was a man obsessed from the moment he saw you. He knew that he had to have you all for his own. Everything about you called out to him. From your smooth (s/c) skin to your bright (e/c) eyes. Even the way you tended to act like a spoiled brat on set. T'Challa couldn't take his eyes off you. He made sure to have every single photo of you that he could, just so he could stare for hours. Having you became his singular obsession. So, when the media decided that they wanted photos of all the Avengers with the hottest new supermodel, T'Challa jumped at the chance to invite them, and you, to Wakanda.

                That was how you found yourself in Wakanda getting your hair and make-up done in preparation for the photo shoot. "How are you enjoying my country, Miss?" T'Challa asked, entering the room and nearly making you jump. You didn't answer him since the make-up artist was working on your lips. When he finished you smiled at him and turned to face T'Challa.

                "Hard to enjoy anything from hair and make-up." T'Challa smirked. "Of course. Perhaps, after the photo shoot, I can show you around." You shook your head. "Sorry, but I can't. I fly out to London as soon as we're done here." Ignoring T'Challa's crestfallen expression, you rose from your seat and rifled through the wardrobe. "You should probably go change," you told him, not looking over at him. T'Challa frowned slightly, but knew you were right.

                A few minutes later, you were standing on set, surrounded by the Avengers and listening to directions being called out by the photographer. "Y/N, I need you to scoot closer to Captain America. I mean...really close." T'Challa felt his hands ball into fists as you moved closer to Steve, your body pressed up against him. The king of Wakanda could feel the jealous rage boiling just under the surface. No one else had the right to be that close to you. No one.

                "Sorry about this, Y/N," T'Challa heard Steve say and you giggled. "Don't worry about it, Cap. All part of the job. Besides, who else can say they got paid taking pictures with the Avengers?" Steve laughed as another flash of the camera met your eyes. T'Challa was ready for the photo shoot to be over. He wanted you as far away from the Captain as possible.

                Unfortunately for him, even when the shoot was over, you still stayed back to talk to some of  the others. The rest had already left. "Come on, you can stay a bit longer, Y/N! I can fly you to London in one of our jets later. Please?" Tony begged, using his best puppy-dog eyes and you laughed again. Music to T'Challa's ears, of course, but not when Tony was the reason behind it. That jealousy that had been bubbling inside him completely exploded when Natasha, who was your friend, threw an arm over your shoulders.

                Letting out an inhuman growl, T'Challa attacked. He only saw your face, surrounded by red. The need to have you, for you to be his and his alone, was so strong now, T'Challa didn't appear to be in control of his actions. Before anyone could register what he was doing, he leapt at Natasha first, since she was in contact with you. He threw her across the room.

                Steve and Tony turned to him in surprise, but immediately hit defensive stances when they saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't the T'Challa they knew anymore. He was a man defending what he thought was his. He was going to take you for himself, if it was the last thing he did.

                "T'Challa, don't make us do this," Steve whispered. Natasha had hit her head and was out cold. Tony carefully pushed you behind him and T'Challa leapt again. Tony, while strong, was no match for T'Challa's graceful reflexes without his suit. T'Challa dove around Steve to get to you. Steve grabbed him to try and make him stop, but T'Challa whirled around and hit Steve hard enough to make him let go.

                You watched in horror as Steve and Tony tried to fight off T'Challa, only to lose. It was clear that T'Challa was a man on a mission. What the mission was, you didn't know yet. Only that it had to do with you.

                You came back to reality when you saw Tony and Steve lying on the floor, both seemingly knocked out. You hoped that was the case and that they weren't dead. T'Challa turned to you and the grin on his face was nothing short of predatory and possessive. He took a step closer to you and you stepped back, only to be met by the wall. "Come," he ordered, holding out his hand and you hesitated.

                T'Challa's eyes narrowed and he grabbed your hand. He pulled you behind him out of the building. You fought back every step of the way until T'Challa stopped and sighed. "My apologies," he whispered before plunging a needle full of something into your neck. You lost consciousness.

                When you woke up, you were in a room you didn't recognize. It was a lavish suite, but the door looked like the door of a an old dungeon cell. You got up and ran over to it. You jiggled the handle, only to find it locked. You started pounding on the door and screaming to be let out, not knowing that your captor was watching on the cameras. T'Challa grinned as he watched you struggle with the door. You were his now. His supermodel. His own little toy in a cage. 


	6. Planning the Announcement (T'Challa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out she's pregnant. Now she just needs to figure out the best way to tell T'Challa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluff (to make up for the darkness of the last part)

"Are you certain?" you asked. Your eyes were wide. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, Your Highness. There is no doubt. You're having a little prince or princess." You let out a little laugh, barely audible. Then another and another until your laughter filled the room. "That's incredible!" You cried and the doctor joined in your merriment.

            "Please don't say anything to the king. I want to be the one to tell him," you told the doctor, your tone suddenly serious. The doctor simply smiled and nodded. "Of course, Your Highness." You rushed from the office and back to the home you shared with your husband. Once there, you slowed down. Negative thoughts started creeping into your head. How would T'Challa take the news? The world was going to hell in a hand basket. Was it really the best time to announce that you were pregnant?

            Still, you knew you had to tell T'Challa. But how to do it? Would you make a big deal of it or just tell him quietly? You contemplated how to do it. You were so lost in thought, you didn't see Bucky coming toward you. You didn't realize he was right in front of you until you felt his hand on your arm.

            "Whoa, Your Highness," his voice snapped you out of your reverie. "Sorry, Bucky. H-Have you seen my husband?" Bucky smiled and nodded. "No, but I know where he is. He's waiting for me with the doctors in the lab. My new arm is ready." You gave his shoulder a squeeze and turned back to walk to the lab.

            "Y/N, darling. I was not expecting you," T'Challa greeted with a bright smile that you returned. "I know, but there's something I need to discuss with you when you have a moment." T'Challa's brows drew together, but he nodded anyway. "Of course, my queen. Over dinner?" You wanted to sigh, but you knew the King of Wakanda was a busy man. You knew that before you even married him. "Alright." You leaned in a gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Your mood brightened when you realized that now you had more time to plan how you were going to tell him.

            You thought long and hard about how to tell your husband. You searched the internet for different ideas and you finally found one. Smiling to yourself, you set about your task. You grabbed everything you would need for what you wanted to do. When you were finished, you couldn't wait for dinner to hurry up and arrive.

            You were already seated when T'Challa entered the lavish dining room. "Good evening, Y/N," he greeted giving you a kiss on the cheek. You did your best not to bounce in your seat. You decided to give him his "present" between dinner and dessert. But that seemed so far away to you now. You completely zoned out while you ate, just wanting the meal to be done with.

            T'Challa cleared his throat, catching your attention. "You said you wanted to discuss something?" You smiled and nodded. Then you turned to the Dora Milaje who were always present. "Leave us, please," you ordered softly. They glanced at T'Challa for a brief second then left the room.

            As soon as you were alone, you grabbed the box from the floor beside you and set it in front of your husband. "What is this? It is not my birthday," he said with a smirk. This was the side of T'Challa his people rarely saw, the playful side that acted like a child sometimes. "No it isn't. Just open it."

            T'Challa chuckled and unwrapped the box. His brow furrowed when he saw yet another box. Then another and another. The more boxes he found, the more confused he became. Finally, he came to the last box and laughed. "There cannot possibly be another box, can there?" You shook your head and smiled. T'Challa glanced down to open the last box to see the pregnancy test and you bit your lip.

            Your husband stared at the test with wide eyes. He kept glancing up at you and then back down. "Y-You...We..." You wanted to laugh at his speechlessness. It wasn't like him at all. "Yes, T'Challa. We're having a baby. I know it isn't the best time, but we've been wanting this for a long time." You began to ramble and didn't notice T'Challa get up from his chair and walk over to yours.

            "Y/N, stop. I am thrilled." He sank down so he could see your eyes clearly. "This child will be the most adored child in all of Wakanda." You smiled at him. "I love you, T'Challa." He kissed your forehead. "And I love you. And our child."


	7. Mini-Me (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's daughter has a severe asthma attack. Steve feels guilty and so does she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of asthma attacks and fire and hospitals. Some father-daughter fluff.

_Steve never expected to have children. He never expected to have a daughter. Yet, here you were. Such a small baby, but definitely his. When Bucky had told Steve that HYDRA had been trying to "manufacture" super soldiers, Steve really didn't believe it. Then, Bucky told him that you existed. With a little bit of Steve's DNA and a willing female HYDRA agent, you were created. As soon as Bucky told him which HYDRA base you were at, Steve and the others took it down. Sure enough, there you were, looking back up at him with wide eyes._

                When Steve found you all those years before, he hadn't realized that the experiment hadn't been entirely successful. Yes, you were a mini-Steve, but a mini pre-serum Steve. You were small and prone to illness. You'd even inherited his asthma. It worried Steve sometimes, but you would always insist that you were okay. Just like now.

                "Dad, I promise I'll be fine. I won't go anywhere without my inhaler and I won't let strangers in. And no wild parties," you told him, giving him a smile you hoped was reassuring. You knew he'd feel better if you moved into the Tower while he was away on his mission, but you hated being there for long periods of time. Nothing against it, but it kind of felt a little like a prison when you were there by yourself. So, you managed to convince your dad to let you stay in your own home this time. "Alright. Just...be careful." Steve would regret leaving you alone.

                Steve returned home a few days later, but instead of his small house, the lot was full of burnt rubble and ash.  Steve immediately grew frantic. He practically dove into the rubble. He called your name over and over again, moving everything out of his path. Where were you? Steve had never been so afraid in his entire life.

                "Cap," Tony's voice called. Steve turned and saw Tony hovering. "F.R.I.D.A.Y's surveillance...your house burned." Steve looked at him with a glare. "I can see that, Stark!" Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Y/N is in the hospital." No sooner were the words out of Tony's mouth, was Steve sprinting toward the nearest hospital. As soon as he was inside, he demanded to know where you were. The nurse, who looked like she was going to pee herself, pointing down the hall and Steve went running again. He skidded to a stop outside your room and tried to go in.

                "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in there." Steve whipped his head around. "The hell I can't! That's my daughter in there and you are not keeping me from her," he growled out and the doctor swallowed thickly. "I understand that, but she's hooked up to the machines. Those are the only things helping her breath. Anything you bring in could severely harm her. Her immune system is compromised. "What happened?"

                "It appears she had a severe asthma attack and couldn't reach her inhaler. The fact that she was cooking and the stove caught fire certainly didn't help." Steve wanted to punch the man. He was speaking about what had happened to you as if you didn't matter. As if you were just another number to add to his book. "I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now." The doctor shook his head."You can't. Not unless you want to risk killing her. When she is breathing normally again and can continue to do so without the machine, we will allow you to see her." 

                Steve mindlessly wandered into the waiting room and sank down into a chair. He couldn't fight the guilt welling up in his chest. It was his fault you got the short end of the stick when it came to your health and it was his fault he left you alone. Steve had no idea how to fix this.

                It was several hours before the doctor came around the corner and told Steve he could see you. He was up before the doctor even finished the sentence. He saw you sitting up in the bed, arms crossed over your chest defiantly. Steve had to chuckle lightly. "Hey, kiddo," he greeted softly and your eyes filled with tears. "Daddy! I'm so sorry."

                Steve was at your side in an instant. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong." You sniffled. "O-Our h-house." Steve shushed you. "It's just a house, Y/N. We can always find somewhere else to live. I'm just glad you're okay." You sank back against the pillows. "It's all my fault. If I wasn't so weak, that wouldn't have happened."

                "Stop that right now. I did not raise you to think that way. You are not weak, Y/N. You can't help that you have asthma. You got that from me. I shouldn't have left you alone. I shouldn't leave as much as I do." You sniffled again.  In your typical mini-Steve fashion, you felt guilt like crazy and you would apologize over and over. "You have to, Dad. You're Captain America. The world needs you."

                "You need me more and I promise I'm going to try and be there for you more often." You smiled a little and Steve continued, "But you have to do something for me too." You arched a brow. "From now on, when I do have to go, you'll have to stay at the Tower. For your safety. With F.R.I.D.A.Y., accidents are less likely to happen." You sighed, but nodded.

                "Okay, Dad." Steve smiled and kissed your forehead. "That's my girl. Now, I'm gonna see what I can do about getting you out of here." He got up and headed out. "Hey, Dad?" He glanced back at you. "Thank you for always trying to protect me. I love you." He laughed softly. "I love you too, kid." He left the room knowing, just like him, you'd want to be out of the hospital as soon as possible.


	8. Movie Marathon (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has never seen The Lord of the Rings movies. The reader fixes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

"Hey, baby. Are you ready for our date tonight?" you asked your boyfriend. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I've been ready for weeks, Doll." You stretched up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Date nights were rare for you and Steve. Well...uninterrupted date nights anyway. However, Steve had decided that, unless there was an emergency, the rest of the team could handle whatever happened. The two of you needed the time together.

                "So, how about steak and taters for dinner, Steve?" Steve arched a brow. "Taters?" He knew what you meant, but you never called them anything other than potatoes. "Taters...potatoes? Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew?" Steve's brows lowered and furrowed and you laughed at the confused look in those baby blue eyes you loved so much. "Don't tell me...you haven't watched the Lord of the Rings movies yet." Steve blushed and you giggled again. Kissing his cheek, you took his hand and lead him to the living room.

                "Forget waiting until tonight. Our date is starting right now. You are going to be sucked into the Tolkien universe if it's the last thing I do." All Steve could do was smile as you gently pushed him down onto the couch. You quickly popped in the movie and sat back down, snuggling into Steve's side. You knew you were going to be there a while, so you did your best to get comfortable as the opening narration began. You struggled not to mouth along with it and failed.

                "I take it that you've seen this once or twice, huh Doll?" You playfully glared at him and he winked. You rolled your eyes and returned your gaze to the screen. It didn't take long for Steve to start asking questions. "Steve, I promise your questions will be answered if you just watch the movie." He closed his mouth and watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, Steve stretched and said, "No mention of 'taters', Y/N." You chuckled and told him that part was in the second movie.

                "We're going to end up ordering in, aren't we?" You nodded with a grin. "You bet. We've still got two movies to go and we won't have time to finish them if we take the time to cook." Steve kissed your forehead before telling you to order whatever you wanted while he put in the next movie. "Okay. It's the Two Towers," you let him know as you pulled out your phone to order something for supper. Steve settled back down next to you, bringing a blanket over your bodies.

                You reveled in the feeling of being close to your boyfriend. The rare times where he wasn't Captain America. He wasn't one of Earth's mightiest heroes. He was just Steve, the boy from Brooklyn who stole your heart and you let him. You knew he cherished the trust and love you gave him. He was devoted to you and you to him. You felt safe in his arms. Safe and warm.

                Steve's hand held yours as his eyes watched the screen in front of him. He loved this. He loved just being able to hold you and spend time with you. Your giggle at the screen brought Steve's full attention back to the movie. The elf and dwarf were both engaged in battle and counting, as if in competition. "That's why Tony and Clint do that!" he exclaimed making you laugh louder. "That's why they do that," you agreed.

                The second movie ended and your eyes were drooping. "Come on, Doll. Let's get you to bed." You shook your head defiantly. "No! We have one more movie, Stevie!" Rolling his eyes, Steve got the last movie then settled back onto the couch. He could tell that you were forcing yourself to stay awake so you could gauge his reaction to the final installment. However, by the time the movie ended, you were snoring lightly.

                Steve sighed and shook his head fondly. The movement woke you. "Stevie? What did you think?" He kissed your forehead. "They were good movies, Doll. Not ones I would watch all the time, but good." You smiled sleepily and replied, "Good. Then you won't mind if we watch The Hobbit movies next. It's kind of the prequel to the Lord of the Rings." Steve nearly knocked you to the floor. "There are more?!" You laughed at the excitement in his voice. So much for not watching them all the time.

                You yawned and Steve smiled. "I think The Hobbit will have to wait until our next date." He carefully scooped you up and carried you to your bedroom. By the time he reached the room, you were snoring again. Steve laid you down and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he got ready for bed and climbed in next to you. Wrapping his arms around you, Steve pulled you close and sighed in content.


	9. New Neighbors (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's friendship with his new neighbor puts a strain on his relationship with Sharon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some angst, reader tries to help Steve. Sharon is mean...but not really.

You felt the box starting to slip from your hands and silently started to curse to yourself. "Please don't. Not now," you whispered, as if begging the box would stop it from falling to the floor. But then, as if from some divine intervention, a voice spoke up. "Let me help you with that." The box was suddenly taken from your arms and you looked up at your rescuer gratefully. He flashed you a brilliant smile that you couldn't help but return.

            There was no denying he was a very handsome man. He had blond hair that didn't want to sit flat on his head and sparkling blue eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets of the world. A firm jaw relaxed underneath that lovely smile of his. Not to mention the fact that the man was built like an ox. He had a very broad chest and shoulders and he held the heavy box in his arms as if it weighed nothing.

            "Thanks," you told him, "Carrying that upstairs was no easy task." He laughed and followed you into your new apartment where he could set the box down. Once it was on the floor, he reached out a hand. "I'm Steve. My, uh girlfriend Sharon and I live in the apartment just down the hall." You fought to keep your smile as you introduced yourself. Of course he had a girlfriend. Oh well, maybe he had a friend or two he could introduce you to. "So, got any more boxes you need help with?" You nodded.

            Steve spent the rest of his afternoon helping you move in. You felt a bit bad since you were sure he had other things to do besides helping you. But Steve didn't seem to mind. In fact, the two of you hit it off right away. Steve had a great sense of humor that meshed with your own and you loved the old-fashioned way he spoke sometimes. An instant friendship was formed that day. Apparently, much to Sharon's dismay.

            You had left your apartment door open after moving in the last of the boxes, just to keep it a little cooler when you heard a voice. "Steve?" In a flash, Steve was up off the couch and walking to the door. "Hey. This is Y/N. Our new neighbor. Y/N this is my girlfriend Sharon." You smiled at her and offered a hand. She took it, but regarded you with a suspicious gaze. You let it roll off your shoulders. You would have probably done the same if you came home to find your boyfriend in a strange woman's apartment. You didn't realize that Sharon would never warm up to you.

***time skip***

            "I don't understand it. She's never been this way before," Steve told you. It had been about six months since you moved in and about two months since the last time Steve was in your apartment. He had been spending less and less time with you as the months had gone on and soon, it was just a quick "hello" in the hallway. It kind of hurt. The bond you had formed with Steve from the very beginning was over before it even began.

            You shrugged. "Steve, she's probably just stressed. Long hours at the hospital and whatnot. Sit down and talk to her. Work it out." Steve took a sip of his beer, not that it was doing much for him. "I guess you're right. I don't have a lot experience with this kind of thing." You squeezed his shoulder gently. "It'll work out, Steve. I know it will. You two have been together for a while now. Too long to let whatever it is tear you apart."

            Steve smiled and thanked you. "I gotta get going, but I'll see you around, Y/N. I promise to come around more often than I have been." You shook your head fondly. "No problem, Steve. Just go work it out with your girlfriend and let me know how it goes." Steve nodded before opening the door of your apartment. "And thanks again, Y/N." You waved him off with a chuckle.

            That night, as you lay in bed, you fought the urge to roll your eyes. You didn't think Sharon could be so loud. She was practically yelling at Steve and you could hear nearly every word between them. You dug into your bedside table for your headphones. You quickly started your music, trying to drown out the sound of your friend fighting with his girlfriend.

            In the apartment next door, the fight continued on. "Sharon, you're being unreasonable. Y/N is great and, despite what you think, she has never once tried anything. Doll, please," Steve begged. He was struggling to keep his cool.  Sharon huffed. "Steve, how do think I feel every day knowing that, not only do you work with people like Natasha and Wanda, but then you come home and you spend your time with another gorgeous woman?"

            "That's not fair, Sharon. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Ever? You know I'm not that kind of guy. Are you saying that I'm not allowed to have female friends who just happen to be attractive?" Steve was getting angry. He was feeling bullied and backed into a corner again and he didn't like it one bit. Sharon didn't answer for a second, but the venom in her gaze was enough.

            "You think she's attractive?" Steve groaned. Clearly there was no talking to Sharon about this. Not now. "You know what, I can't do this right now. You've had a long day and I'm sure you're tired. We talk tomorrow after we've both had some sleep." Not wanting to leave on an angry note, Steve sighed, walked over and kissed Sharon's temple. "I'm going to stay with Sam tonight. Goodnight." With that, Steve quickly packed a bag and left the apartment.

            Things weren't any better the next day. In fact, the fighting grew worse and louder. So loud, in fact, that you actually left your apartment to check on the two of them before the super could come up and complain about the noise. Sharon answered the door, her face red and her eyes flashing angrily. "Everything okay, Sharon?" Her gaze narrowed. "Can't you leave us alone? Please mind your own business."

            You frowned. As much as Sharon didn't seem to like you, she had never been outwardly rude to you before. "I was just making sure everything was okay. The two of you are being awfully loud. I didn't want the other neighbors to get upset. But obviously you're fine. I'll go now." You only made it a few steps when Steve called out to you. You stopped and looked back at him.

            Steve practically marched over to you. In a low voice, he said, "I think I'm going to have to sleep elsewhere tonight again. But I was hoping to spend some time with you first." You gave a slight smile. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It's pretty obvious how Sharon feels about me. Pretty sure the whole building knows now." Steve shrugged. "I don't care. As much as I want things to work out between us, I can't let Sharon tell me who I can or can't be friends with."

            "Steve, fix it. I know you can. I'll order a pizza just in case and maybe I'll see you later. But Sharon needs your attention now." You didn't wait for him to respond as you turned on your heel and went back to your apartment. When the yelling didn't pick up again, you assumed Steve and Sharon had finally stopped fighting and started talking. You were wrong. Steve appeared at your door less than an hour later.

            You opened the door, thinking it was the pizza, but were surprised to see your friend instead. His eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks were stained with tears. "S-Steve? What happened?" He sniffled and, before you could say anything, his muscular arms engulfed you in a hug. "It's over, Y/N," he whispered. You shushed him quietly and pulled him inside. "It's okay," you cooed. You held Steve until he finished crying.

            When was done, Steve pulled back. "I'm sorry." You smiled and gave his arm a pat. "Nothing to apologize for. Now what happened?" Steve proceeded to tell you exactly what the two had talked about after you'd left. Sharon had basically said that she didn't trust Steve around you. That she could tell there was something more than friendship between you. Steve, in no uncertain terms, had told her that she wasn't going to control who his friends were and that if he wanted to spend time with you or anyone while Sharon was at work, then he would. The next thing he knew, he was calling it quits with her.

            "Oh, Steve. I'm so sorry. I swear I never meant for this to happen." Steve shook his head. "It's not your fault. You tried to get me to work it out. You've been a great friend." The bell rang. "Go sit down while I grab the pizza." Steve quietly moved to do what you said. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and you felt for the man. The day had really taken its toll on him.

            After you got the pizza, you set the box on Steve's lap and sat next to him. "Steve, are you gonna be okay?" He nodded. "Yeah. I think so. I just need time to process." You let out a sigh. "You can stay here tonight if you need to. I'll put fresh sheets on the bed for you. I'll take the couch." Steve shook his head. "I can't take your bed, Y/N." You held up your hand, silencing his argument. You reached over and cupped his cheek. "Steve, it's really fine. It's not like you can fit comfortably on my couch."

            Steve stared into your eyes for a moment. He looked deep in thought. As you were about to ask him what he was thinking about, he drew closer to you. "Maybe Sharon was right to be worried," he whispered before he let his lips press to yours. The pizza sat forgotten in his lap for a brief moment until you pulled away.

            "Steve, we can't. You just ended things with Sharon. You're vulnerable and not thinking straight." It nearly killed you to say the words, but you didn't want Steve to act rashly about this. And you certainly didn't want to prove Sharon right. "You need time, Steve." He let out a loud groan and ran his hand through his short locks. "I know!" You jumped at his suddenly sharp tone.

            He seemed to sense that he'd upset you. "I'm sorry, Y/N. Sharon was right. I guess, deep down, I could picture something between us. But you're right too. I don't want to rush into anything. It could just be my emotions going crazy after everything that's happened over the past couple of days." You smiled at him. "It's alright. Let's just eat some pizza, drink a little, and enjoy some time together. As friends."

            "And things won't change between us?" You shook your head firmly. "Not at all. And if, after a little time, you still want to give us a try, I'll be more than happy to try with you." Steve smiled through the tears in his eyes. "I think I can agree to that." You squeezed his hand lightly. "Good. Now stop hogging the pizza." Steve grinned, picked up the box with one hand and held it just out of your reach. "What? This pizza?" You glare playfully at him and tried to grab it. "Too slow, Y/N." Your giggles filled the apartment before Steve brought the pizza back down and opened the box. You had to admit, it was the greatest night you'd spent with your best friend so far. And maybe one day, it would turn into something more.


	10. Broken Window (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sneaks over to the reader's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You were engrossed in your book when you heard it. A faint clink. You furrowed your brows in confusion and listened. When you didn't hear it again, you shrugged and went back to your book. You read for a few more minutes before you heard it again. You let out a sigh, but didn't look up from your reading. You figured it was probably a bird or something.

                Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH and the window broke. You jumped almost a foot in the air. "What the-" You got up and walked over to the window, being careful not to step on the shards of glass. You poked your head out of the window to see a rather sheepish looking Thor standing on the ground below the window. "Thor? What are you doing here?"

                "I wanted to see you, Y/N." You arched a brow. "So you decided to break my window?" Thor shrugged. "I thought I could get your attention by throwing pebbles at your window, but you did not appear. So, I threw a bigger rock." Sighing, you asked, "Why would you try and get my attention by throwing rocks?" Thor glanced up at you.

                " Your family does not like me."You rolled your eyes, but knew it was true. Your parents really didn't care for Thor though you couldn't imagine why. He was sweet and kind, albeit a little loud. "My family isn't home, Thor. Go to the front door and I'll let you in." You left the window, avoiding the glass, and made your way downstairs to where your friend was waiting.

                You opened the door and Thor pulled you to him in a bone-crushing hug. "Too tight, Thor. A little too tight," you breathed. Thor loosened his hold. "My apologies." You chuckled. "Come on in. You can help me clean up the mess you made." Thor nodded and followed you back up the stairs.

                It only took a few minutes to get the glass cleaned up. "So, was there a particular reason you wanted to see me?" you asked him once the mess was clean. Thor shrugged. "I have only just returned from Asgard and I wished to spend time with my friend." You grinned at him. "Well then, why don't we go into the living room and watch a movie for a bit?" Thor agreed readily. Before you could leave your room, Thor had picked you up and carried you downstairs. "Thor!" you giggled, "Put me down!" He didn't listen until you made it to the living room, where he just plopped you down on the couch.

                "Thor!" you cried through your laughter. Thor beamed at you before sitting down next to you. Thor stretched his arm across the back of the couch behind you and you leaned into him as if on instinct. It was always like this with him. He was so easy to get along with most of the time and you missed him when he was off in Asgard. Sighing happily, you picked a movie on Netflix and pressed play.

                It didn't take long for the movie and Thor's comforting presence to lull you to sleep. Thor felt your weight on his arm and he chuckled softly. He kissed your temple and pulled you a little closer. He grabbed the blanket you kept on the back of the couch and covered you both. He let his own eyes close, ready for sleep to claim him. Here, Thor felt at peace. Here, he was away from all the stresses of Asgard and the Avengers. Here, he was content.


	11. Cold (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is the only one to see past the reader's cold exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious platonic fluff here.

All your life, you kept to yourself unless necessary. It was how you grew up. Watch and learn, no need to talk. So, when you moved into the Avengers Tower with the team, you kept to that. You did your job and you did it well, bringing down some of your toughest opponents.  You weren't  intentionally standoffish. You liked everyone, you just weren't sure how to express it. So, you ended up coming off as cold and unfeeling. Until you met Thor anyway.

                Thor was your social opposite. He was boisterous and never afraid to let his opinions be heard. When he liked someone, he let them know. While the others were content to let you be until you opened up to the them, Thor wasn't. From the moment he met you, he was curious about you. When Thor got curious, the questions started and they didn't stop until he had answers. That was apparently just what you needed.

                You were sitting on your own one day, as usual, while everyone else was talking amongst themselves. The words on the page in front of you were suddenly blocked by something being shoved into your face. Surprised, you glance up and saw Thor was holding out a poptart for you to take. "Lady Y/N, I have noticed that you do not converse with us. You seem unhappy and I wish to help," Thor boomed, shoving the pastry back into your face. "No one can be unhappy when they taste this delicious delicacy!"

                He was so passionate about the subject that you couldn't help but to smile. The smile soon turned to giggles and then, you were full on guffawing at his innocent passion for the unhealthy breakfast food. The others were now watching you with looks of pure and utter shock.

                "Wait...she's laughing? At Point Break? I've been trying to get her to laugh for months and nothing! All of a sudden, she's laughing at something Thor did?!" Tony cried, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. You stopped laughing, wiped your eyes and returned to your usual deadpan expression before saying, "You're not that funny, Stark."

                Thor was still standing and waiting for you to take his offering. Smiling again, you carefully took it and patted the seat next to you, inviting Thor to sit down. Thor's grin was bright as he sat down. Slowly taking a bite of the poptart, you sighed. Thor was right. It was nearly impossible to not be happy while eating a poptart.

                You glanced over at Thor and found his eyes already on you and twinkling merrily. He reached over and brushed away some crumbs from your cheek. "Lady Y/N," Thor began, his voice softer than you'd ever heard it, "Why do you not socialize with the rest of us? We are not unkind." You frowned a little, but nodded. "I know, Thor. I just...I've never fit in anywhere. I was raised to keep to myself. I worry that the others won't like me."

                Thor's smiled softly. "We do not know you enough to not like you." You giggled softly. "I guess." You looked away shyly, but Thor gently took your chin in his hand and turned your face back to him. "Perhaps you are overwhelmed? So many people trying to know you at once." You pondered his words for moment. They actually made a lot of sense. Thor was smarter than people gave him credit. "I think you're probably right." Thor looked pleased as punch to hear that someone agreed with him. "Then perhaps we should try to get to know you one at a time. Starting with me?" You agreed with little hesitation.

                Weeks passed quickly and you soon realized that you liked Thor. A lot. He was always able to make you laugh and, even though it could be annoying, Thor didn't let you spend too much time in your own head. He made sure to try and talk to you at least once a day. You spent a lot of time playing games or just talking. You would teach Thor about Midgardian customs and he told you all about Asgard. You two spent so much time together and were so adorable together, the others were beginning to wonder why you weren't dating.

                "It's almost sickening, isn't it?" Tony asked, making everyone else roll their eyes. "You're just upset because she opened up to Thor first." They were currently watching you try to teach Thor how to play Mario Kart...gently. After the Wii bowling incident, Tony ruled out any games that required too much movement at least for Thor. It was actually really sweet.

                Suddenly, you glanced up at the rest of the team and gave them an unsure smile. "You guys want to play?" you asked, taking them all by surprise. Thor glanced down at you and grinned. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulled you close and kissed your temple. In an instant, the rest of the Avengers were in the living room, all "fighting" about who would play first.

                You and Thor sat back on the couch, enjoying the scene in front of you. "How about Nat, Sam, Y/N and Tony first?" Steve suggested. You glanced at Thor who nodded in encouragement. You took the remote back from Thor and sat up fully, ready to play.  In moments, you were enjoying yourself and laughing along with the rest of the team. Thor watched with a wide smile on his face. He was proud that you were finally letting the others see the person you really were.


	12. Opposites (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the reader are complete opposites so Steve has no idea how to tell he likes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly.

Steve stared at you in awe as you trained with Natasha. You were as ruthless as she was when it came to combat. Steve loved that about you. When you weren't fighting, you were kind and compassionate, albeit a little...loud. You didn't care what anyone else thought about you. You wore bold clothing that accentuated every curve, you swore like a sailor, had a confidence that could sometimes be construed as arrogant, even though you weren't. In other words, you were the complete opposite of Steve.

                Steve's eyes locked on one of your many tattoos when you had your back to him. That was another thing that intrigued him about you. You were so different than the women from the 40s. "Cap, you're drooling all over your shirt." Steve looked over his shoulder at Clint. "No, I'm not." Clint chuckled. "Yeah you are." Steve didn't answer, just returned his gaze to you. Clint sighed. "Look, Cap. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I don't think Y/N is the girl for you."

                "Why? She's a great gal." Clint nodded. "She is, but the two of you are so different." Steve shrugged. You and Natasha had finished and you waved up at him with a smile. He returned the gesture making Clint roll his eyes. "You have got it bad, Steve. If you're determined to be with her, maybe you should come out with us tonight. You know Y/N loves to party." Steve grimaced at the thought, but knew Clint was right. If he wanted to have any luck with you, he'd have to act  more like you.

                So, that night, Steve dressed in jeans and a button up and met with the rest of the team outside the Tower. "You're coming with us tonight, Steve?" you asked, making him look at you. Steve swallowed thickly. You were wearing a little black dress that was just that. Little. It covered everything it was supposed to, but it still left many of your tattoos on display and hugged your curves. "Uh, yeah. Figured I'd get out for a little while."

                "We're going to a club, Steve. You hate going to clubs with us." Steve just shrugged and let you slide into the limo before him. The whole way there, Steve felt out of place. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. "You okay, Steve?" He met your gaze and nodded with a stiff smile. You gave his knee a squeeze and returned the conversation you were having with Tony. Clint gave Steve a look, but didn't say anything.

                A couple of hours later, Steve was sitting stiffly in the booth at the club, knocking back another shot as he watched you dancing. He wanted to be on the dance floor with you, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. He was losing his chance, but maybe that was okay. Maybe the two of you were just too different.

                "You wanna tell me what's going on?" you asked. Steve jumped since he hadn't realized you'd come back to the table. "Nothing." You rolled your eyes but before you could respond, another voice cut in. "Hey, gorgeous. Care to dance?" You arched a brow at the newcomer. "No thank you." You slid into the booth next to Steve, prompting the man to disappear. You turned back to Steve. "Now let's try this again. What is wrong with you?"

                "Nothing, Y/N! Why can't you leave well enough alone?!" You weren't fazed by his sudden show of temper. Instead, you grabbed his hand and lead him outside. The minute you were out, Steve relaxed a little. "Steve, why did you come out tonight?"

                Sighing, Steve hung his head and muttered, "Iwastryingtogetoknowyoubetter." Your brows furrowed. "What?" Steve cleared his throat and tried again. "I was trying to get to know you better." You smiled softly at him. "Oh, Stevie. You didn't have to make yourself uncomfortable to do that. You could have just asked me." Steve clenched his fists.

                "It doesn't matter. I've realized we're just too different for us to-" he cut himself off. "For us to what, Steve? To be friends? To be more than friends?" Steve nodded. "I'm sure you'd rather be with someone more like you." You reached over and cupped his cheek. "Stevie, who put that idea in your head? Don't you know that sometimes, opposites attract. I've liked you for a long time now." Steve's lips spread into a grin. "Really?" You nodded.

                "You like me? You like me!" Steve wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close. "Yes, Steve. I do. Now, what do you say we get out of here?" He let you go. "What about the club?" You shrugged. "There will be other nights. I can always come back with Nat another day. For now, I want to spend time with my boyfriend." Steve's brows rose. "Boyfriend?" You smirked and replied, "Yeah. Isn't that what you want, Stevie?" Steve's hand went to the back of your head. "You have no idea," he muttered as he crashed your lips together.


	13. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reflects on what happened and what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from Les Miserables. Angst pure and simple. No spoilers really because I wrote this before the last Avengers movie was released.

Tony wandered into the room, walking in a daze. The guilt and grief he was feeling weren't at all calmed by the scotch in his glass. How could they be? He pulled up short when he realized what room he'd wandered into. The briefing room. His eyes darted around the table as memories flooded his mind. Memories of the days before.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone

_Here they talked of revolution_  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here the sang about tomorrow  
And tomorrow never came

_From the table, through the corner_  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
And I can hear them now

_The very words that they had sung_  
Became their last communion  
And the lonely barricade  
At dawn

 

                Tony's memories were somewhat pleasant at first. Visions of all his friends laughing and joking around. Then, the not so pleasant memories came. Memories of arguing with Steve over the Accords. Memories of the disagreements between all of them. The fights they all endured. The dream of a better tomorrow. A tomorrow that would never come. At least not for them.

                It hadn't meant to happen. Their enemy had just been too strong. Too resourceful. They never stood a chance. Tony had watched in horror as his teammates fell one by one. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear their screams.

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_  
That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on

_Phantom faces at the window_  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more

 

                Tony didn't know how he'd managed to escape the same fate as the rest of the Avengers, but he did know that he hated himself for it. He should have been among the casualties. He knew that. Perhaps, just perhaps, if it had been him, they would have survived. Tony sank into a chair as the faces of his friends flashed through his mind.

                He could picture them quite clearly. Rhodey. Steve. Natasha. Clint. Wanda. Sam. T'Challa. Thor. Bruce. Peter. Even Bucky and Pietro. In Tony's mind, they were all glaring at him, accusing him of abandoning them when they needed him most. It did nothing to ease his guilt. He could hear their voices, as if they were in the room with him and no amount of booze could cover the sound.

_Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty Chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more_

                Tony drained the contents of his glass before hurling it across the room. What had been the point of it all? Why had the Initiative even been started if this was going to be the end result?! He was the only one left. It was all for nothing, so what was the point? His dark eyes were scanning the empty room again when he heard the door open.

                He barely heard you call his name. His mind was too full. It wasn't until you were standing right in front of him that he finally broke. Tony looked up to see you looking down at him with sad eyes and the man lost it. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around you and pressed his face to your stomach. Then, he did something he rarely ever did. Tony wept.


	14. Faking (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader asks Tony to take her to her ex's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst but a lot of fluff too.

Tony looked back at you, an expression of complete confusion on his face when he heard you sigh. The small card in your hand went fluttering to the floor and you moved to the bar to pour yourself a drink. "What's up, Y/N?" You didn't say anything, but motioned to the card that now lay on the floor. Tony hoisted himself off the couch and picked up the card. "Save the date. You are cordially invited to the wedding of-" Tony cut off when he read that name. The name of the one that hurt you all those years ago.  Your ex.

                "Y/N? Sweet pea, you okay?" Tony asked you as he watched you down another shot. You swallowed the alcohol and looked at your friend. "Peachy freakin' keen," you commented, pouring another drink before putting the liquor away. You didn't want to get drunk. "Are- are you gonna go?" You turned to him in disbelief. He shrugged and joined you on the couch. "You need the closure," he said softly. You and Tony had been friends for what seemed like forever, but lately Tony had noticed that he felt more for you than just friendship. The only reason he hadn't made a move was because you still weren't over your ex.

                "Ugh, maybe you're right. I'll go, but on one condition," you said, leaning on his shoulder. You always did that when you wanted something. He looked down at you. "And would that be?" You peered up with a mischievous grin. "You have to come with me. I can't go alone. It would be far too embarrassing." Tony felt his chest clench. You'd basically just asked him out on a date, but not a real date. Not the kind of date he wanted to take you on.  He agreed anyway.

***the day of the wedding***

                "Come on, Y/N! We're going to be late," Tony mumbled to himself. He was waiting in the lobby of the tower for you to come down. He heard the elevator signal your arrival. "Fina-" he was cut off by the sight of you. You were wearing a (f/c) dress that hugged your curves but didn't cling or show too much leg or cleavage. Your hair was done up in a style that flattered your face and your make-up looked natural. "This should show (y/e/n) what they're missing, right?" Tony swallowed hard and said, "Yep. Now let's go."

                For once, Tony did not speed through the streets of New York. He simply didn't want to take you to the wedding. He didn't want you to see your ex. He didn't want all those memories to come flooding back to you. He stayed pretty much silent the entire ride. "You okay, Tony?" you asked him as he parked the car outside the venue. "Yep. Let's go give 'em hell!" He opened your door for you and took your arm. You plastered on a smile and walked inside with Tony.

                "Oh, Y/N dear!" You held back a groan. Your ex's mother was nice enough, but you could tell she didn't like you when you were dating her kid. "Hello." She looked you over and then glanced at the handsome billionaire on your arm. "Oh my. You didn't tell me you would be bringing such a good-looking man with you." You felt yourself tense, but Tony put on his disarming smile and shook her hand. After gabbing for another minute, the woman finally left you and Tony to check on the other guests.

                Once the wedding started, Tony kept a close eye on you from the corner of his eye. You had a death grip on the arm of his suit and you were fighting back tears. Tony moved his arm so he could grip your hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. You tried to smile, but you just couldn't manage. Y/E/N was so happy and here you were, still pining. You were hoping that the bride and groom wouldn't see you as they walked down the aisle, but they did. You put on a fake smile, praying that you'd fooled them both. Now you just had to get through the reception.

                You reluctantly entered the party with an even more reluctant Tony next to you. You felt Tony's hand on the small of your back as your ex noticed you and the happy couple made their way over. "Y/N! Glad you could make it," Y/E/N greeted before meeting Tony's gaze. It took everything in him not to glare at your ex. "Oh my God, you're Tony Stark!" your ex cried, bringing everyone's attention to the four of you at the door. "Yes, I am. I'm Y/N's boyfriend," he said easily. He was going to milk this for all it was worth.

                "How did you land Tony Stark?! Lucky girl!" You had to stifle a giggle. The music started playing, so the bride and groom went to dance. After laughing at your ex's fan girl moment, Tony grabbed your hand and lead you to the dance floor. When you hesitated, Tony leaned in whispered, "One dance and then we can go. Please?" You looked into those big, brown puppy eyes and couldn't say no. It really was the least you could do since you forced him to come with you. Tony pulled you close and began to sway. You were aware of all the eyes on you, but you honestly didn't care at that point. As you were dancing with Tony, you completely forgot that you were actually faking it.

 

 

                The ride back to the tower was just as quiet as the one to the wedding, but this time it was you that wasn't talking you. You were completely lost in thought. Tony kept stealing glances from the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell if you were upset or just exhausted from the day. "Y/N? You alright?" he asked, carefully. He didn't want you to start crying. You nodded, but didn't elaborate as you got out of the car Tony had just parked. Tony watched as you walked into the tower, not even bothering to wait until you were inside to remove your shoes.

                Wordlessly, Tony followed you inside and over to the bar where you proceeded to pour yourself a drink. "Care to join me?" you asked, talking to him for the first time since you left the wedding. "Sure," he answered, still not taking his eyes off you. You were shutting down and this time, Tony realized that it was his fault. That one dance at the wedding had turned into something more and Tony, while he didn't regret it, felt terrible because his timing had been so wrong.

                _Tony smiled when you laid your head on his shoulder while he swayed with you. The lights had turned down low and now every couple in the room was dancing. You sighed happily and moved even closer to Tony. When the song ended, you picked your head up to thank Tony for coming with you. You were not expecting what happened next. Without thinking, Tony brought his lips down on yours. You kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away quickly. You stood there staring at him wide-eyed for a moment before asking softly, "Can we go home, now?" Tony nodded and the two of you made your way to the car._

                Tony cursed himself. He hadn't planned on kissing you. You were faking your relationship for crying out loud! "Y/N? Sweet pea?" You held up a hand to silence him. You didn't want to hear it right now. You were just confused. All that time you spent trying to get over your ex and, in the span of one night, you'd nearly forgotten you were with them in the first place. That kiss with Tony had felt so real. Had you really just pining for your ex so you wouldn't have to admit your feelings for Tony? Or had you gotten caught up in the moment at the wedding? Had Tony kissed you because he had feelings for you too, or was he acting?

                "Tony...that kiss. Did you mean it? Or were you just pretending for their benefit?" you asked him before taking another sip of your drink. Tony glanced at you, debating on whether or not he should tell you the truth. Your (e/c) orbs met his brown ones and he decided that he couldn't lie to you. "I meant it, Y/N. You have no idea what you do to me. I can't think straight when I'm around you," he told you. You scoffed a little before replying, " You can't think straight anyway. All the booze has gone to your brain."

                "I'll have you know that the booze is partially responsible for my genius!" he argued. You chuckled dryly and looked him. "I got one word for you, Tony. Ultron." He scoffed once, then turned serious again. "You kissed back, at least for a minute. Did you mean it?" You set your now empty glass on the bar and turned to face him. "I don't know. I've never been so confused." Tony couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled you to him, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other moved up so he could cradle your head.

                "It's alright. I don't expect you to make a decision any time soon. I'll be here when you do," he told you softly. You sniffed and pulled back to gaze up at the man who was your best friend. The only emotion his face betrayed was love. Pure, unadulterated love. You threw your arms around Tony's neck. "Thank you, Tony." He kissed the side of your head. As you pulled away again, you kissed his cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life than you." If you didn't know better, you could swear you saw Tony blush. "Oh, stop it, Y/N! You're going to inflate my ego."

 

***time skip***

 

                Things had finally gone back to normal between you and Tony. It had been a couple of months since the whole wedding fiasco and the two of you hadn't spoken of it again. Now, the two of you were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. "Red Vine me," you demanded. Tony chuckled and handed you the candy. You put a vine in your mouth and leaned into Tony. Instinctively, Tony wrapped his arm around your shoulder and sighed.

                At that moment, Tony was completely content. Things between the two of you were good again and he could hold you like he was now without it being awkward. He glanced down at you to find you already staring up at him, your (e/c) eyes shining brightly. For a moment, neither one of you said anything. Then, Tony breathed out, "Y/N?" You didn't waste another second before connecting your lips. Tony kissed you back eagerly. When you parted, he asked, "Are you sure?" You smiled and kissed him again sweetly before whispering, "I love you."

***one year later***

                "Nat, I'm so nervous!" you cried, wringing your hands. Natasha gave your hands a quick pop. "Stop that. You'll be fine," she scolded and went back to zipping your dress. You gaped at yourself in the full length mirror, unable to believe how beautiful you looked. A knock on the door brought you out of your reverie. "Y/N, are you decent?" You chuckled. Steve, forever the gentleman. "Yes, Steve." He opened the door and came in.

                "Wow, Y/N! You look incredible!" You blushed and Steve offered his arm. "You ready?" You took another deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." You took his arm and let him walk with you downstairs. "He's nervous too, you know," Steve said as the two of you stopped to wait. You didn't get the chance to respond as the music started and the doors opened. The first thing you saw was your ex giving you a huge grin and a thumbs up. You shook your head fondly and looked forward.

                There is was. Your future husband was waiting there with Rhodey and Vision by his side. The smile on his face rivaled the brightest of lights and you found yourself smiling back at him. In that moment, your nerves vanished and what replaced it was hope and love. Love for Tony and hope for your future together as husband and wife. You reached the alter and took your place next to the love of your life, ready to say the words that would forever make you Mrs. Anthony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally 3 parts and I just condensed it down to one.


	15. Say What? (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to make Steve feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! 40s slang.

You watched as Steve sat at the counter, a red blush painting his cheeks. In truth, you really felt bad for the guy. Tony was poking fun at him once again for his use of 40's slang. Try as he might, Steve just couldn't help it. He really was trying to adjust, but the 40's language would just slip out sometimes and when it did, Tony teased him relentlessly. "Come on, Tony. Leave him alone," Clint chastised as he got another cup of coffee. Steve came and joined you on the couch.

                "You okay?" He nodded but didn't say anything. "Just ignore Tony. I do," you said with a smile and turned back to the book on your lap. "It's frustrating, ya know? I can't help it and he doesn't help. I'm doing my best," Steve finally said. You closed your book and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Steve. We all have our little quirks. For example; I always sing 'Zip a dee do-dah' when I'm at the chiropractor." He gave you a little smile and you left him on the couch. Steve was too nice of a guy for Tony to pick on all the time and you were going to make it up to Steve one way or another.

The next morning you walked into the kitchen and found everyone already there. "Hi-de-ho!" you exclaimed. Steve snapped his head in your direction. "Hi-de... Say what now?" Sam questioned. You merely shrugged and took your place between Steve and Clint. "How ya doing, Ace?" you asked Steve. His eyes widened for moment, but then he smiled. "Doing fine, Doll. Might I say, you're looking spiffy this morning." You stifled a giggle and began eating breakfast. "What just happened?" Tony asked.

                You turned back to Steve and inquired, "Do you think he's sauced already this morning?" Steve began laughing boisterously. You smiled, knowing that you were succeeding in making Steve feel better. There was a sparkle in his eyes that you hadn't seen in a while. You spent the rest of breakfast talking to Steve using his language while the rest of the team simply looked on confused. Once everyone finished eating and left the kitchen, you turned to Steve. "Feel better?" He gave you a sweet smile that made your knees buckle.

                He pulled you into a hug and rested his cheek on the top of your head. "Thanks, Y/N. I appreciate it. I meant it, by the way about you looking spiffy." You pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" He nodded and blushed. "I've been carrying a torch for you for quite a while now, but I didn't think you felt the same" he said sheepishly. You smiled up at him and replied, "Well, I think you are such a dreamboat, Captain. How could I possibly not?" His body shook with laughter again. When he finally stopped, he asked, "So how about a date, Doll?"

 

*Hi-de-ho = hello

*Sauced = drunk

*Carry a torch = have a crush on


	16. The Other Stark (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sister likes Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of injury and violence, but mostly fluff.

"Come on, Y/N! I know you can do better than that!" Clint yelled at you as he knocked another arrow. You were panting and sweat was rolling down your body. Learning to use these powers of yours was harder than you thought. You couldn't seem to hold it together long enough, but you knew that you needed to learn. You had to get this. If not for your sake then for the safety of the team, your brother included.

                Several months before, your brother Tony and the rest of the team had rescued you from a HYDRA base. You'd been kidnapped and experimented on. Soon, you could produce force fields out of thin air. It was an amazing ability. If only you could keep a force field up longer than a few seconds. That's when Clint decided to train you. You were supposed to be blocking his arrows, but you weren't doing a very good job. You'd barely missed being hit several times.

                Steve was watching your training session with a small smile on his face. Yes, you were struggling but there was a fire in your eyes that Steve admired. That wasn't all Steve liked about you. He liked that you were soft spoken unless you were passionate about a subject. He liked that you got excited about the small things, such as when Tony brought you your favorite donuts. He liked that you didn't poke fun at him for being "old". Mostly, he liked that you tried to stay positive, despite everything you'd been through.

                "I'm trying, Clint!" you growled out, catching Steve's attention. You almost never got angry. Sighing, Steve got up and made his way over to you. He placed a careful hand on your shoulder. You glanced back at him. "She needs some help, Cap." You groaned. "I don't know what else I can do, Steve. I'm trying. Really I am." Steve smiled and Clint wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "We know you are, Y/N. Why don't we take a break for today?"

                "I'm sorry, Clint." The archer shrugged. "No big deal. I know you can get this. You just need something to help you out. Maybe next time I'll get Tony in here and shoot at him." You glared at him and Steve rolled his eyes. Clint laughed and left the room. You turned to face Steve and he saw the worry in your eyes.

                "Hey, what is it?" Steve asked. "I'm not getting any better, Steve. What if, when it comes down to it, I can't protect myself or one of you?" Steve blinked in surprise. It never failed to amaze him how different you were from your brother. Tony had all the confidence in the world or at least that's what he portrayed while your confidence came and went.

                Steve gently gripped your upper arms and looked into your (e/c) eyes. "Y/N, I have every confidence that you can do this. I know you can." You gave him  a watery smile. "Thanks, Steve," you replied before wrapping your arms around him. He rested his chin on your head as he held you close, trying to comfort you.

                "Hands off the sister, Rogers," Tony's voice came from the doorway, making you jump and hit Steve's jaw. "Ow," you whimpered at the same time Steve said it. "How about you mind your own business, Tony." you told him, rubbing your head. Then you whispered to Steve, "Sorry, Steve." He shrugged and chuckled. "Did you want something, Tony?" Steve asked and your brother nodded. "Yeah. Mission from Fury and Y/N has to come with us." Your eyes widened. Were you ready for this?

                No...no you weren't. Try as you might, you couldn't seem to hold a force field for long. Luckily Natasha had been training you to fight so you were able to defend yourself somewhat. But you soon felt the fatigue from dodging bullets. It wasn't until you saw that Steve was in immediate danger that you were able to do anything.

                From your peripheral, you saw the gunman with his gun aimed at Steve. You panicked at first, but you knew you had to do something. "Steve!" you cried out, running over and willing a force field to protect him.  The bullet bounced off the force field and you smiled. You were so focused, you didn't notice the second gunman until it was too late. "Y/N!" Steve threw his shield at both HYDRA agents and ran over to you. You sank down to the ground and hit your head. Steve's blurry face hovered over you before your eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                You felt someone holding your hand when you came to. A soft groan escaped your lips as you tried to open your eyes and were blinded by bright lights. "Hey there, Sweetpea," your brother's voice cut through your haze. Another groan came forth before you could finally open your eyes. "Tony." Your voice was hoarse and soft, but Tony heard you anyway.

                "You know, the whole point of having a defensive power is to protect yourself," he joked in typical Tony fashion. "Shut up. I was protecting someone else. Where's Steve?" Tony scoffed. "You really like the guy, don't you?" You chuckled once before wincing. "That obvious?" Your brother rolled his eyes. "You practically sacrificed yourself for the old man. I'd say it's pretty obvious."

                Tony gave you a smile and patted your hand. "You haven't slept. You need to go get some sleep." Tony got up and kissed your forehead. "Now that you're up, I can do just that. I'll send the Capsicle in." Tony left the room and Steve entered a moment later.

                He approached your bed and took your hand in his. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to. You could have protected yourself." It took you a moment to realize what he was talking about. "I didn't see him and, even if I had, I wouldn't change what I did. You're  more important to the team than I am." Steve sank down into the chair.

                "Don't say that. Please. I don't know what I would have done had you died. You're just as important to the team as I am. You're just as important to me..." Steve trailed off, unsure of whether or not he should continue. "I am?" He nodded, his baby blues focusing on your face. "You're important to me too, Steve."

                Steve smiled and kissed your hand. "When you're up to it, I'd love to take you dancing, Doll." You laughed lightly. "I'd like, although I think you'll have to teach me. I'm not a very good dancer. Tony got all the dancing genes." Steve cleared his throat and, still smiling, he said, "I guess we'll have to learn together."


	17. If You Insist (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plus size reader hears and reads the nasty things people say about her. She decides to try and lose weight so she's good enough for Tony. Tony has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of nasty comments made about plus-size women. But mostly just Tony fluff.

Tony turned over in the bed. He cracked one eye open when he felt the empty space where you usually slept. His brows furrowed in confusion. Where were you? One glance at the clock told him that it was way too early to be awake. Groaning, Tony forced himself to get up and go find you. If only to bring you back to bed where it was warm and comfortable.

            He went to the kitchen first, thinking that maybe you had been having trouble sleeping again and had gone to get some milk or something to help you sleep. You weren't there. He checked all your favorite places in the Tower first, but he still couldn't find you. Finally, he decided to "wake" F.R.I.D.A.Y. and ask where you were.

            "Miss Y/L/N is in the gym." To say Tony was confused would be an understatement. Why were you in the gym so early in the morning? Tony made his way to the gym and sure enough, there you were. Sweat was dripping down your brow and you were panting from all the exertion. Tony stood in the doorway watching you for a moment.

            You were completely oblivious to Tony's attention. You were focused on what you were doing. No one knew, but you were determined to lose weight. It wasn't that you didn't like yourself. You did. You'd always been on the bigger side, but that didn't bother you much. You loved your curves. What did bother you were the tabloids.

            Dating Tony Stark put you in the public eye all the time. Needless to say, there was always that one person with something negative to say. Sometimes it was that it was just a shame that Tony was no longer on the market. But a lot of the time, it was comments about your weight. About how Tony could stand being with someone that clearly wasn't a 10 when he was. You didn't tell Tony, but the comments began to sting after a while.

            "What are you doing up so early, Y/N?" You jumped nearly a foot in the air when Tony finally spoke. You glanced over at him and almost got hit in the face with the bag you'd been punching. You cleared your throat. "No reason," you whispered. Tony scoffed before making his way over to you. You were looking down at the floor in shame. Tony lifted your chin up so he could look into your eyes.

            "Nice try, sweetheart. Really, what's going on?" You sighed and gestured to the magazines on the floor next to your workout bag. Tony walked over to them, picked them up, and read the offending articles. "I thought they didn't bother you, Y/N." You huffed. "They didn't. But hearing the same thing so many times if enough to wear anybody down. I'm not worthy of you, Tony. Not looking the way I do."

            Tony threw the magazines on the floor and wrapped his arms around you. "Hey. That kind of talk is not allowed. I love you just the way you are. Every last bit of you. It's me that isn't worthy. You are vivacious and sweet. You put up with me when my ego gets a little too big and you take care of me when I've had too much to drink. I love you no matter what. You are the sexiest woman I've ever met because you don't let others tell you who to be. Don't start now."

            "Thank you, Tony. But I'm going to do this. For the satisfaction of shoving it in those jealous women's faces." Tony laughed softly. "Don't let that be the reason. If you want to do this, do it for you. Not for me and not for those women who wouldn't know what to do if they couldn't gossip and make rude comments about my girlfriend."

            You let out a giggle. "Okay. I won't do it for them. But I am going to lose weight." Tony could see the fierce determination painted on your expression. "Alright then, sweetheart. If you insist on this, then I'll support you. I'll even help you if you want." You grinned at him and Tony felt his heart nearly burst. He loved those smiles of yours.

            You thanked Tony profusely and he shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. Now, are you finished for the morning? Seeing you like this has my mind going all over the place. The gutter specifically." You playfully rolled your eyes. "Perv," you chided, but then smiled again. "Come on. You can join me in the shower." Tony didn't need a second invitation.


	18. Listen (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a Cajun accent and loves to listen to Tony talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, but maybe a little insecurities.

You were zoning out again, your attention captured once more by Tony Stark's beautiful voice. It was different from yours. So eloquent and soothing most of the time while yours was a thick Southern drawl like just about everyone else from New Orleans. You came to New York to join the Avengers Initiative because you'd had powers from a young age and Nick Fury decided he wanted you to be on the team. Now, you wanted nothing more than to sit and listen to Tony talk.

                "Y/N? Did I lose you?" Tony quipped, shaking you out of your reverie. "No, no. I'm good. Just listenin', I guess." Tony chuckled, another sound you loved hearing. "So are you coming with us tonight?" You nodded happily. "Of course. I neva miss a chance ta just enjoy the team's company." Tony tried to organize team-bonding events every month and this month's was karaoke. It was the first time you'd actually be going out with the team. Not that you'd sing, but you loved going and listening to everyone else while enjoying a drink. "Great! The limo leaves at seven."

                You were waiting at the door just before seven when the rest of the team came down. "Y/N, you look great!" You smiled at Natasha. You were both wearing similar dresses but they were different colors. "Why, thank ya, darlin'. So do ya!" Everyone piled in the limo and you didn't even notice Tony's eyes on you the whole time. To him, you were positively stunning and he was determined to make his move tonight.

                Tony knew you didn't think he'd noticed the way you hung onto his every word. The way you attention would be focused solely on him when he spoke. He had noticed but what you also didn't realize was that Tony was just as fond of listening to you speak. Like many people from New Orleans, you tended to slip a French word into conversation here and there. Tony loved it. He just wished you spoke directly to him more often.

                Tony slid into the limo right after you and sat as close to you as possible without making you uncomfortable. Everyone on the team could see the two of you were smitten with each other so they just let you talk in peace. "Looking good, Y/N," he said to you softly and you smiled at him. "Thank ya, darlin'. Yer lookin' pretty handsome yerself. Ya eva think about modelin'?" you asked jokingly. Tony loved your sense of humor too. "Well, yes actually. I think gracing the magazines for my looks sounds like a great way to get paid." You giggled, making the smile on Tony's face widen.

                When you got to the bar, you were immediately surrounded, or rather, Tony was. You gave him a sad smile. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Talk ta ya later, Cher," you told him and followed Natasha inside. "Y/N, you know you could have stayed with him. I think he wanted you to." You shrugged. "Why would he want that? He's Tony Stark and I'm just some nobody from New Orleans. He's got lotsa women all ova him. He doesn't need me ta be there when he takes some beautiful woman home with him tonight." Natasha merely rolled her eyes and lead you over to the bar. You didn't realize that Tony had broken away from his adoring fans and heard your conversation.  

                He watched as you walked away with Natasha to the bar. He only stood there, ignoring all the women that kept coming up to him as you laughed and joked with the rest of the team. Finally, Natasha and Clint got up to sing a duet, leaving an open seat across from you for Tony to slide into. The rest of the team slowly got up, leaving you and Tony alone. "Y/N, I need to talk to you." You cocked a brow and asked, "What is it, Tony? Did I do somethin' wrong?" He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when the waitress came over.

                "Can I get you a refill, Mr. Stark?" she asked. Her body language indicated that she was flirting. He barely looked at her. "Yeah. Thanks." She walked away with a little more swing in her hips than necessary but Tony still ignored her. "Ya were sayin'?" you prompted, just hoping to hear him speak to you again in that soft voice he used when the two of you were alone. "I was saying that I wanted to talk to you. You nodded, encouraging him to continue. "What makes you think you aren't a hundred times better than the women throwing themselves at me?"

                You blanched. "Ya heard me?" He nodded and you sighed. "Well, I'm not important. Just a woman with a bit of Southern charm, an accent outta place in New York and powers that make me different. I'm not eloquent like ya. My voice doesn't make people listen. It makes most laugh at me. I wouldn't expect ya ta have a woman like me by yer side when ya could have so many othas."

                Tony shook his head sadly. "Y/N, you are so much more than that. You are kind and compassionate. You are special and more important to me than any of them. I love listening to you, almost as much as you love listening to me." You felt your face heat up at that. "Tony-" you started by he interrupted. "I'm not finished. I don't want to be with any of those women. I want to be with you because you make me happy."

                "Tony...I don't know what ta say." Tony chuckled and took your hand as the waitress returned. Sliding Tony his drink, she gave him a smile. You noticed the writing on the napkin that held Tony's drink and you took your hand away. Tony's brows furrowed and he looked down. Flashing you a smile, Tony crumpled the napkin and tossed it into the nearest trash can. You couldn't help but grin at that.

                "Ya know what, Tony? I think I believe ya." He laughed and stretched his hand over the table. You took it in yours again. "I love that smile. Now, what do you say we get out of here and go somewhere quiet? Then we can really talk." You glanced over at the team. They were all watching you with identical knowing smiles. "Sure. I'd like that." You got up and followed Tony out of the bar. The two of you spent the rest of the night in each other's company, listening to each other's voices.


	19. Two Months (Dad!Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's daughter goes missing for two months. When the team finds her, they aren't too happy with what they find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Mentions of kidnapping and brainwashing. Violence.

Tony took another swig of his drink, the alcohol burning his throat. His eyes were glued to the computer searching for something, anything, that would tell him where you were. A sign as to where they'd taken you. "Tony, are you sure that's a good idea?" Bruce asked, earning a glare from the millionaire. "Drinking won't help you find her," Bruce muttered before leaving the room again. Tony rolled his brown eyes and turned back to the screen in front of him. Where were you?

_*flashback*_

_You pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek before he left. "You sure you'll be alright by yourself, Princess?" You flashed him a bright smile and nodded. "Of course, Daddy. You're just going to give a presentation. I'll be here, repairing your suit." Tony sighed. He hated leaving you alone, but he had to go and you had work to do for S.H.I.E.L.D. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and left._

_Tony returned a few days later to find the Tower in complete disarray and you were nowhere to be found. Tony quickly pulled up the security footage and watched in horror as a team of HYDRA agents somehow managed to bypass the security. They found and surrounded you. Tony felt his eyes water as he watched his only daughter attempt to fight off men that had twice as much training as you did. Then, the cameras went black._

_*end flashback*_

                That had been two months ago. Two months with no word. No ransom demand. Nothing. Two months of endless searching. "TONY!" Tony nearly jumped at the sound of Steve's cry. "What, Rogers?" he asked, exasperated. "We found her," Steve replied softly. Tony jumped up so quickly, his chair fell over and the scotch he'd been drinking spilled all over the floor. "Where?!"

***short time skip***

                Tony didn't even wait for the jet to land before he was flying out of it, ignoring the calls of his teammates telling him to wait. He was determined to get to you. You were his daughter and he had to find you. He had to protect you at all costs. He was prepared to fight anything and anyone that got in his way. Or so he thought.

                "Ah, Mr. Stark. We've been waiting for you although I must say, we expected you sooner. No matter," a disembodied voice called out over the intercoms. It was only then that Tony realized he was surrounded. The HYDRA agents began closing in, but the voice spoke again, making them pause. "NO! Let our newest asset take care of this."

                Tony's brows furrowed for just a moment before he felt himself being blown backward. Tony groaned and looked up at his attacker. His heart nearly stopped. There you were standing in front of him, a sneer on your face and armed to the teeth. "Y/N? What are you doing?" You simply stared at him. Tony looked closer and noticed that your (e/c) eyes glowed red. "Maximoff?" he asked through the comms.

                "It is not me, Stark. I tried to tell you. Zhere is someone else there. Someone like me. Zhey are controlling her mind," Wanda's voice came through. "We're on our way, Tony! Just be careful!" Steve called. Tony didn't have a chance to respond as you lunged for him. "Y/N, stop!" You continued your assault, not letting up until Tony had no choice but to give you a little blast.

                Tony lowered the helmet of his suit and looked at you. "Y/N, Princess, listen to me. Fight it! You're a Stark and you can fight whoever's in your head!" You blinked and shook your head as if you were trying to sort out which thoughts were real. "Enough! Kill him!" the disembodied voice rang out again. Tony watched as your face contorted into one of rage that he'd never seen from you. You attacked again, this time with a knife.

                Tony refused to fight you. He deflected your blows, but he would not fight you. He was not about to hurt his child. Not when your thoughts and actions weren't your own. The attacks didn't stop until Tony felt the cool metal of the knife sinking into the small bit of exposed skin of his collarbone. Somewhere, a wall crumbled. The team had finally arrived.

                Wanda used her powers to throw you away from your father. While the team fought the HYDRA agents, Wanda ran to your side. Tony caught a glance and sighed deeply. Wanda would help. She may not have liked him very much, but she adored you. Tony gasped in pain. Your knife was still sticking out of his collarbone. He ripped it out and helped the rest of the Avengers, trying not to focus on the blood he was losing and how light-headed he was beginning to feel.

                With the team, HYDRA was once again taken down. With all her practice, Wanda was able to force the other Enhanced out of your head. You shook your head and gazed up at Wanda. "Wanda? What happened?" She looked at you sadly. You cocked your head to the side just as you felt something warm and sticky on your hands. You looked down and nearly screamed at the sight of blood. "Whose blood is this?" you asked quietly.

                The sound of metal hitting concrete answered your question. "DADDY!" You forced yourself to your feet and ran over to Tony. You saw the blood running from the wound at the top of his shoulder. You quickly made the connection and gasped in horror. "Oh, god! Daddy, I'm sorry!" You began crying. Tony's eyes didn't open as you shook him over and over, tears pouring down your face. "Daddy, please," you whimpered.

                You felt arms grabbing you. Try all you might, you couldn't break their hold. "No! NO! Daddy!" you screamed over and over as you were pulled away from him. You watched as Bruce and Sam picked your father up. He hadn't moved and his eyes hadn't opened. What had you done?

***Two Months Later***

                "You need to go, Y/N," Wanda said plainly. You shook your head. You were sitting on your bed with your knees drawn up to your chest and your arms around your legs. "I can't. Not when this was my fault. How can I face any of them, Wanda?" Wanda sighed and sat next to you. "It vas not your fault, Y/N. Ve all know zhat. Now come on."

                You gave your best friend a small smile and got up. "Ready?" You sighed and nodded. "Let's go." You followed Wanda down to the living room where everyone was waiting. They all greeted you with the biggest grins you'd ever seen. You were about to say something when you heard the elevator. You inhaled sharply, knowing what was coming.

                The team let out a loud, "Welcome home!" Tony laughed heartily. "It's good to be back." He looked at you, expectantly. "What? No hug for your old man, Princess?" You felt your lip quivering as your launched yourself at your father. "Gently," he whispered into your hair. "I'm so sorry, Daddy." He didn't say anything. His only response was to tighten his good arm around you. He'd missed you. You hadn't come to see him in the hospital because you felt so guilty.

                "Alright, that's enough," Sam interrupted, making everyone laugh. You all turned to look at him and he shrugged. "What? There's cake!" You all shared another chuckle as Tony pressed a kiss to your forehead. "I missed you, Princess." You hugged him again. "I missed you too, Dad."


	20. You Can't Hide Things From Dad (Dad!Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's daughter is acting strange and Tony wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of bullying. A little humor.

Tony watched as you walked into the Tower, your head down and your shoulders slumped. He knew you were hiding something from him. He'd been watching you walk into the Tower from his window every day for months, but the minute you saw him, you put on a fake smile. Whenever he asked you what was wrong, you'd always answer with the same thing. "I'm fine, Dad. Just a little tired from practice today." Then, you'd turn and leave the room.

                Tony heard your steps coming down the hall, so he quickly pushed away from the window and rolled his chair back to the table. "Hey, kiddo. How was school today?" You licked your lips, a tell tale sign you were about to lie to him. You didn't even realize you did it. "It was fine. Scored a few goals in practice today." Tony smiled. "That's my girl. Let me get cleaned up and we can talk about your day, okay?" You nodded slowly and turned to walk out of the room. Tony noticed you limping slightly.

                "You alright, Sweetpea?" he asked. You stopped and suddenly tensed. "Yeah. I'm good. I guess I overdid it at practice." Without waiting to hear his response, you practically ran from the room and into the elevator. Tony shook his head. He had to find out what was going on with you. He didn't realize that he would soon find out, and not in the best way. Meanwhile, you had made it to your room and were examining the bruise on your leg. Luckily, you could just pass it off as a soccer incident. Deep down, you wished that was the case.

                The truth was, you'd been being bullied. Bullied by your peers and even a couple of your teammates. You didn't even know why. It could have had something to do with the fact that you kept to yourself. People tended not to like that. They thought the quiet ones had it easy, even though you worked just as hard as they did, if not more so. After all, you had big shoes to fill. You kept that part a secret though.

                That Friday, you had another game and, for once, Tony was able to make it, along with the rest of the team. He didn't let you know that. He wanted to surprise you and surprised you were. "Dad? Uncle Steve? Aunt Wanda? What are you guys doing here?" you asked, your voice not only laced with surprise but a bit of fear as well. "We wanted to surprise you, kiddo! I haven't seen you play all season!" Tony announced, opening his arms for a hug. You wrapped your arms around his waist. "Thanks, Dad." He smiled and kissed the top of your head. "No problem. Now go do what you need to do to get ready." You nodded and dashed off to the locker room. "Wanda?"

                Wanda nodded and stealthily followed you, Natasha not far behind. Tony had an ulterior motive. He really did want to watch your game, but he had to know what was happening with you. Why you were lying to him. A couple minutes later, Wanda returned. "You're not going to like it, Stark," she said. Tony darted off in the direction Wanda came from and found out she was right. He didn't like it. There you were, surrounded by a group of your classmates, including a teammate. They were taking turns shoving you and lobbing insults. You were doing your best to fight back, but you really didn't want to hurt anyone.

                For a moment, Tony saw red, but then he realized that if he went in there in protective father mode, it would only make things worse for you in the long run. So instead, he decided to play it cool. "Hey, guys. Is this a new game I'm unaware of?" The pushing immediately stopped at the sound of an adult voice. They backed away, revealing your shaking form. He flashed a smile. "Hey, Sweetpea! How's it going?"

                Your classmates' eyes went wide. Tony met your gaze and you realized what he was doing. "Hi, Dad," you whispered and then louder, "I'm glad you could make it." You pushed passed your peers and into Tony's waiting arms. "Thanks, Dad," you said so only he could hear you. "Wait! Y/N! Your dad is _THE_ Tony Stark?!" You smirked and turned around to face them again. "Yep. And have you met my family? My Uncle Steve? My Aunt Natasha?" Their eyes grew even wider.

                "Come on, ladies! Let's go! We've got a game to win!" the coach suddenly called out. Tony turned and lead you away, the rest of the team following, but Natasha stayed behind. She slowly turned to face the group. "If I ever find out you've been bullying Y/N again, your families and the school with find out about it," she threatened before following after the rest of your little group.

                As you played your game, you could hear your dad in the stands. "Alright, Y/N! That's my girl!" The team cheered the loudest out of any parent there, especially Thor who screamed even louder than the coach when your team scored the winning goal. When the game was over, you ran off the field to join your family. "Great job, Y/N. Now, how about we celebrate with a pizza party at the Tower?" You nodded eagerly. You got in the car with Tony and, after a few minutes, you asked, "Dad? How did you know?" He smirked and replied, "You can't hide things from your dad. I always notice when something's wrong with you. You're my little girl after all."


	21. Wrong Assumptions (Vision)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision thinks the reader is sick. He couldn't be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness. Fluff. Vision being well...Vision

Vision hadn't been around humanity long, but he knew enough to know when someone was ill. And it definitely seemed like you were. You probably thought he didn't notice the little things that happened to you when you were around him. It seemed you were always sick with something or other and it worried Vision.

            He could sense how hot your skin would become when you got too close, especially when you had to talk to him. Your body would start to shake and your words would come out stuttered or mumbled. And, on the rare occasion the two of you had physical contact, Vision could feel your clammy hands. You were most definitely sick and Vision wanted to help you feel better, but he didn't know how. So, he went to the only people he could think to ask about it. Bruce and Tony.

            "Y/N isn't sick, Vis," Tony assured him with a chuckle. "She is not? Are you certain? It seems as though she is ill quite often." Bruce and Tony exchanged a glance and then both of them laughed a bit more. "We're certain, Vision. Y/N has...well, she's got a crush." Vision looked confused. "A crush? That certainly sounds like an illness."

            "It's not an illness. It just means she likes someone a lot. As in, more than a friend kind of like." Vision nodded in understanding. "Oh, like you and Dr. Banner?" Tony's eyes widened and Bruce let out a snort of laughter. "Think more like Tony and Pepper, Vision." Vision finally understood. "And this causes Y/N to react this way?" Bruce nodded. "Yes. She'll get better either when she moves on from whoever she's crushing on or when she tells them how she feels."

            "I am going to assist her in any way I can," Vision announced as he left the room. Tony and Bruce looked at each other again. "Think she'll actually tell him?" Tony shook his head. "Not in a million years. Unless he figures it out first, she'll keep her mouth shut." Bruce smiled softly and went back to his work.

            Meanwhile, Vision went in search of you with his new mission in mind. If confessing to your crush would help you feel better, then he would help you to do it. It didn't take him long to find you. You were in your usual place. The kitchen. You loved being in the kitchen because you said that's where the heart of the home was.

            As soon as he saw you, Vision stated, "I know what ails you, Y/N." You turned to him with an expression of confusion. "What ails me?" Vision smiled. "You have a crush." Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened as you dropped the spoon in your hand. "W-Who told you?" you stammered out. Vision blatantly informed you that it was Bruce and Tony. "I'll kill them."

            "There is no need for violence, Y/N. It is simply a matter of telling your crush how you feel, is it not?" You let out a bitter chuckle. "Considering my charming best friends did it for me, that kind of ruins the plan doesn't it?" Vision cocked his head to the side. "They have already informed your crush of your liking for them?"

            "Didn't they?" Vision still looked confused and it finally registered that yes, Bruce and Tony had told Vision that you had a crush, but they didn't say who it was. Groaning, you ran your hand down your face. You waited as you saw the gears turning in Vision's head. You knew it wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together. And you were right.

            "It is me?" he finally voiced and you nodded. "Yeah, Vis. It is." A silence fell over the kitchen that was almost too much for you to bear. "Look, just forget about. You haven't been around us long enough to understand this kind of stuff. So let's just put this aside." You started to walk away, but Vision stopped you. "You are correct."

            You stopped moving and looked at him. "I have not been around humanity long enough to truly understand what it means to feel the way you do. But I do understand having fondness for someone, as I do you. If you are willing to help, then I hope to learn what this means and perhaps feel the same for you as you do for me." You smiled a little bit. "Okay," you replied softly before taking Vision's hand in your own. You hoped this would be the start of something beautiful.  


	22. How They Met (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader sees Wanda come into the bar. He wants to see if he can help her out of her funk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a little fluff. Male!reader so 3rd person POV

Y/N watched as the brunette entered the bar, a cap pulled over her eyes. She kept looking over her shoulder, as if she expected someone to be following her. Y/N sighed. This kind of thing happened all the time so he expected the young woman to take a seat at the bar, but to his surprise, she slid into a booth in the back corner. This caught Y/N's interest.

                He grabbed his pad and pen and walked over to the woman's table. "What can I get you?" he asked with a smile. The woman gave him a sad smile and ordered a drink. Y/N couldn't help but notice the woman's accent and how melancholy she sounded. The bar wasn't very busy that night, so after Y/N brought the young woman her drink, he took a moment to talk with her.

                "You okay?" She looked up at him, surprised. "I am...fine." Y/N gave her a smile before running his hand through his (h/c) locks. "Alright, well, if you change your mind, just wave me down." With that, Y/N turned and went back to the bar. After a little while, he noticed the woman's drink was empty and he took the opportunity to approach her. "Need another?" She looked up at him and Y/N could see the tear streaks on her face.

                "You wait here. I'll be right back," he said softly. He hated to see a woman cry. Y/N took her empty glass back to the bar and made her a new drink before returning to the table. He slid the drink over to the brunette along with a tissue to dry her tears. He sat in the seat across from her and leaned back. "Can I ask what's got you so upset?" The woman finally removed her cap and looked at Y/N with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

                "Have you ever lost someone? Someone you never thought you would ever lose?" she asked him softly. Y/N had no choice but to shake his head. "Zhen you cannot possibly understand I feel. I do not need your pity," she told him. "Maybe not, but maybe I can help? If you wanted to talk it out? It's not pity." The woman's tears started again. "I'm sorry. It vas my brother. My twin. He vas all I had left in zhe world and he is gone. You cannot imagine the agony I feel," she managed to say between sobs.

                Y/N reached over and placed a hand over hers. Normally, he wouldn't have but this woman was in definite need of comfort. "No, I can't," he began as he noticed his boss beckoning him, "I have to go, but stay as long as you like. I get off in an hour if you want to talk." He squeezed her hand gently as he got up. "Y/N, I don't care if your girlfriend comes into the bar, but try not to let it affect your work, yeah?"

                "She's not my girlfriend," Y/N muttered and noticed the woman giggle as if she'd heard the conversation. Y/N shook his head and finished his shift. He clocked out and noticed that the brunette was still sitting there. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, even with tear stained face. no sooner had the thought crossed his brain did her eyes meet his. He saw her cheeks reddening again, and felt his own face heating up.

                As Y/N rounded the counter, the woman got up from her seat and came up to him. "I vould like to talk, if you have zhe time," she said. Y/N smiled and nodded. "Oh, I just realized I never told you my name. I'm Y/N," he told her, extending a hand. She took it tentatively and shook it. "Wanda. Wanda Maximoff." She gave the young man in front of her a genuine smile and Y/N knew that this was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
